A Day at Hogwarts
by RavenclawRush
Summary: Draco's got a crush and a plan to destroy the golden trio. Harry has a plan to destroy Draco's plan. Hermione is demanding and Ron is stuck flirting with Malfoy. And what am *I* doing in this story? Read and find out. :D -let's forget about Voldemort here- *not slash just some crack*


**I wanted to try something I saw on this site for my blog and realized it was fandom-based so here it is. The jist of the *something* is that the writer gets 3 words and a situation/feeling aka** **14 Kliss Challenge** **by** _ **foraworldunderserving.**_

 **My BFF - Rasha ( annoying yet I love her) wanted to say her best friend aka yours truly was the crush of Draco Malfoy [Drafa] and gave me-**

 **-Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Safa Harris (aka moi) and vomiting** _ **as the situation that happened**_ **-**

 **She's crazy, I felt awkward writing half of this and got this idea while in the washroom. Just, no one steal my name, kk ;). Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer (I forgot it in my first fic , tehe.) :** so, whatever you recognize OR if you're pretty sure that a 16 year old didn't invent it then it's NOT MINE. Except for myself. :3

{Ignore any mistakes, please.}

* * *

 _~Outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts~_

Draco stood near the great hall flocked by his cronies contemplating his next move against Harry. "Potter is getting to me, Crabbe and Goyle give me some ideas for his doom; and it better be good, we don't want to get caught by Snape again-"

Draco's attention was diverted by the whooshing robes of a student. "Who is that? Holy cricket it's mud- I mean Safa Harris. Wow, the holidays have done her good."

Draco was brought out of his daydreams by an annoyed Pansy nudging him in the ribs. "What are you staring at? I get it, Harris has attained puberty in the last couple of months but you don't need to gawk and drool at her. Remember, she's a mudblood and Salazar Slytherin only knows how she ended up in Slytherin."

"Shut your stupid trap, Pansy. I know she's a muggleborn, but she's a fine muggleborn. Now let's get back to making Potter and his minions lives hell." Saying that Draco turned his back and stalked off to the great hall for the feast.

* * *

 _~In the Gryffindor Commons~_

"I know Malfoy is up to something Harry. We need to find out and Ron don't eat so many chocolates, you'll get a tummy ache." Hermione had rushed to her best friends with the new piece of information she had acquired as soon as the feast was over. "I heard him and his cronies planning something and then gawking at the muggleborn Slytherin."

"WHAT!" Spluttered Ron getting chocolate all over his robes. "Malfoy is swooning over a muggleborn and that too Harris. I guess pigs are gonna meow next."

"Well , she has grown since the last time we saw her. Wait, Hermione I have the perfect idea to spy over Malfoy. You do have some of that Polyjuice Potion we made last time, right?"

Hermione nodded, eagerly waiting for Harry to tell his plan.

"We can use Malfoy's little crush and get him to blurt out his plan to 'Harris'. I'm sure he would try to impress her if he gets a chance. I'm a genius."

Harry looked towards his friends with a smug expression.

"But Harry there is only enough potion for one person and I'm NOT flirting with Malfoy . Actually let Ron do it seeing he considers himself a ladies man."

"Bloody Hell ,No. I'm not- Fine, stop glaring at me." Hermione turned away satisfied and returned to her room mumbling something about rechecking her homework.

* * *

 _~2 days later. Outside the Slytherin Common Room~_

"Really. is this a good idea. I don't want to- Bloody hell, why did you push me 'Mione?!"

Hermione pushed Ron towards the entrance of the dungeon and went away to hide with Harry. "He's coming now. Bye and Best of luck, you'll need it."

''Hey, Mal-lfoy." Ron chided himself for stuttering. "You look supermegafoxyawesomehot today."

Draco turned towards the voice, winking when he saw 'Safa'. "Ah. Harris nice seeing you here and you look pretty neat yourself."

Ron blushed thinking of a comeback and blurted out "Heard you had a tinsy crush on me. If that's true you won't mind answering my question."

 _Meanwhile in Ron's head: *seriously Ron, where is you flirting skills when you need them. What is he saying – what's better than answering my question- why is he leaning in- is he- No- I'm gonna puk-*_

All trail of thought left Ron's mind as he felt a pair of lips on his. "Isn't that better than talking. The ginger highlights go well with your hair. And if you still want to ask the question; shoot. Where are you going-" Draco shouted as Ron ran away all of a sudden.

* * *

 _~At Hermione and Harry's hiding spot~_

"Did you find out?" "Ron you look a little green. What happened?" Harry and Hermione jumped out their hiding spots and bombarded Ron with questions.

"I'll bloody tell you what happened. HE KISSED ME!" And as that realization dawned upon him Ron felt his lunch coming back up and-

"Gawwww-uh-ewww...-" Ron stared at his lunch and the feet before him. He looked up seeing the person he vomited on and felt the colour drain out of his face.

"Well...What...do...we...have...here...Mr...Weasley..." Snape was staring straight at him with an unrecognizable expression.

 **~The End~**

 **Yeah. I like reviews. :)**


End file.
